It's a new galaxy
by The Sithspawn
Summary: Sequel to Little Lost Girl and Battle of Atlaris. In the aftermath of Tutu's attack, new alliances and friendships are formed as the beginning of a new order forms in the Milky Way galaxy.


**It's a new galaxy...**

**Stargate/Star Wars NJO era crossover**

**Author's notes: **Ok,I'm still alive and kicking. As is this series of mine. RL has been beyond overwhelming, I'm either at the hospital, working on my thesis or sleeping :( I'm sorry I haven't been updating my other fics hopefully I'll be able to change that soon. Keep your fingers crossed.

**Summary: **In the aftermath of Tutu's attack, new alliances and friendships are formed as the beginning of a new order forms in the Milky Way galaxy.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything here excepts the concepts and a few characters. If you recognize them, then I don't own them.

**Prologue**

The skies blurred with smoke in the aftermath of the Goa'uld vessel's plasma bombardment. Tutu's reign of terror had been short lived but had been deadly none the less.

As the Galactic Empire of old, Tutu's attack been an act of terror and evil. Residential areas had burned uncontrollably consuming the people, and igniting terror in the survivors. The military and emergency services control centers had been hurt worse, many of the people could have been saved if there had been even minimal response from the supposed protector's of Atlaris.

Admiral Wedge Antilles's brown eyes coldly surveyed the destruction caused by Tutu's unprovoked attack as he walked through what had once been the center of civilization on Atlaris. A cold hand clenched his stomach, as anger simmered in his being for this unprovoked slaughter.

A young lieutenant nervously walked up to the Admiral, and kept step with him.

"Sir, I have the initial causality reports," the Lieutenant reported mournfully.

Wedge turned his eyes towards him, his face blank, but his insides in turmoil, mourning the peace that they had nurtured in this galaxy, now broken by the cowardly attack by this unknown enemy.

"Report," he ordered gruffly, he continued walking leaving the young officer to catch up.

The lieutenant swallowed as he came once more aside the Admiral, "There's massive damage to all infrastructure. The military base is a complete loss sir, we have some twenty thousand estimated missing or dead. There were several shifts working in the main mining complex, most are unaccounted for." The lieutenant paused for a second, "The rescue crews aren't hopeful, there were several mine shaft collapses including the main shaft..."

The young officer continued speaking but Wedge was only paying attention with a small fraction of his mind, he was coldly calculating the cost of this attack.

As the lieutenant droned on, Wedge watched silently as the people of Atlaris went about trying to mitigate the damage done in the attack. He saw just how much the attack had truly cost the people of Atlaris...it wasn't so much the physical effect that struck Wedge as he watched, but the looks in their eyes.

The same haunted looks that he'd seen a million times over during the Galactic Civil war and the Vong invasion. It was a sight he'd hoped to never see again, the fearful nervousness that characterized every action the people took, the shock and bafflement, and most haunting of all, the why?

_Why? Why did they attack us? What did we do to them to deserve this?_

It was always the one thing that all survivors of terror attacks shared n common.

Wedge sighed silently, they'd come to this new galaxy hoping to get away from the death and destruction that had so consumed their home galaxy. It was supposed to be a bright new, terror free, future in a new resource rich galaxy.

What had once been a thriving mining colony had been turned into something much less in a fraction of a day.

As the flames continued to burn around the two Galactic Alliance officers, Wedge realized unhappily that the fires of war had been reignited in his soul.

And woe be it to those that opposed him...

His comlink beeped cutting into the Lieutenant's report, "This is Antilles, go."

"Solo Control here, we've got a signal coming in from General Celchu sir, he reports that he's found Colonel Solo!" the control officer on board the _Anakin Solo_ jubilantly.

Wedge's mood lightened, as some of the weight that had been pressing on his shoulders lessened, "Excellent news Control. Tell Tycho, we'll meet up with him back at Solo Prime as soon as we're finished here."

**Author's notes:** Very short I know but this is just a prologue. Anyway, don't forget to Review! :)


End file.
